


Stress Relief

by Asteroth



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Other, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteroth/pseuds/Asteroth
Summary: Lola Perry comes back to her dorm after a hard day keeping Silas' students from being crazier than they already are. Fortunately, LaF is there to help her unwind. LaFerry fluff and more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N at the end

 

Lola Perry was having a very bad day.

 

As the floor don and effectively den mother to a dorm full of people that would frankly be frightening to even the hardiest and most accepting of colleges, every day is stressful. Normally she still managed to thrive on listening to peoples problems and offering her own reasonable, grounded solutions.

 

Some problems, however, simply do not **have** reasonable, grounded solutions.

 

"They **cannot** grow mind control spy fungus… whatever on peoples walls." Perry half indignantly mumbled and half indignantly shouted as she—very appropriately and in a put together manner-stormed into her own dorm room, shared with LaFontaine.

 

"Another rough day?" Her red headed dorm mate was lounging on a bed apparently comparing charts of two chemical substances. Or they could just as well have been abstract art. Perry wasn't stupid, but science was not her subject of choice.

 

"It's just these clubs. The Alchemy Society is getting out of control. Every week it's another fungus or gas cloud. Of course that means the Summers want to burn it down, or the Zetas smoke it and see if they can get high. And I can't for the life of me tell why it's getting worse!"

 

Perry wildly gestured with her hands and paced around the tiny room throughout her explanation.

 

LaF chuckled. "Come on, sit here." They sat up and patted on their lap.

 

Perry sighed out a sort of 'humph' and nestled onto her friend's lap. Once the bio major was certain she was comfortable they slowly and and gently began massaging the uptight redhead's shoulders and running gentle kisses along her neck.

 

Perry let her anxious muscles relax and exhaled, as she languished under the decadent affections of her partner. Lola Perry was an anxious woman with a lot of stress in her life. There was only one thing—one person, really—capable of helping to relieve that stress. Fortunately, that person was doing a very good job.

 

"You know it is Wednesday?" LaF whispered between kisses.

 

"Oh!" Perry nearly jumped out of their embrace. "I'm sorry. I can't believe I forgot." She started fumbling through an explanation already.

 

LaF hushed her with a gentle Laugh. "Don't apologize. I'm pretty sure that defeats the purpose. You can't let it become a forced thing, since after all it's as much for you. If you ever don't want to, just say so."

 

"No, no!" Perry immediately blushed. "It's not that. I definitely want to. I've just had a lot on my mind and I'm getting way too used to apologizing."

 

The scientist briefly scowled at that. "Maybe I need to come along for some of your duties again. You can't let these people walk all over you."

 

"Susan, I am quite certain that threatening to set objects and people on fire is entirely unacceptable on a college campus. Actually **doing** it is even worse." She warned.

 

LaFontaine momentarily considered bringing up the topic of sticking to their last name, but almost immediately decided that now was very much not the time for a complicated discussion.

 

"Not if they mess with my best friend it isn't." They resumed trailing kisses along the redhead's neck, now slowly reaching their hands under her sweater.

 

"You know at some point there is probably etiquette for switching to the term 'girlfriend'. Or would it be partner? I should really check. Considering what we're doing it would seem more… seemly." Perry mused.

 

"You are my best friend, always have been. That's how I know you're the perfect girlfriend. In science if it works, the only reason you should change it is to either make it work better, or explode in a really fantastic way. I don't think we can do either of those." They explained between kisses.

 

Perry decided not to debate the point. The delicate sensations of her lover's lips were becoming very distracting. Exactly the distraction she needed to finally begin letting her many accrued stresses fade away.

 

LaFontaine broke off kissing long enough to lift the sweater from Perry's body. The redhead decided to help accommodate them and slipped her sweats off.

 

LaFontaine had endured enough body issues of their own to completely accept Lola's sense of fashion that, to anyone else, seemed borderline ridiculous. She was probably the only person who LaF had met who was simultaneously self-conscious about her body, but wore very eye catching yet extremely unflattering fashions in response.

 

Not that LaF saw even her fashion in a bad light per se. They weren't love blind enough to not still see the odder choices as what they are (Is that a floral patterned romper, or lederhosen? Had come to mind multiple times), but they just accepted it all as one unique part of the wonderful package that is Lola Perry.

 

So another pine colored sweater and nominally matching, in poor light if you aren't looking closely, sweats fell to the floor. The bio major moved from behind and gently lowered Perry from her spot lying on them onto the bed. The fleeting contact of lips to her back and shoulder were given up in favor of capturing her in a searing kiss which Perry returned in kind, tangling her hands in their short crimson locks.

 

They stayed like that for a while, on the bed together in a soft embrace. For Perry this was very important for releasing the many stresses and anxieties of the day. That meant warming up slowly was all the more necessary so as to give time to allow her problems to melt away.

 

In time LaF removed Perry's bra and slowly began the journey down her body, paying proper attention to every little part along the way. Once they had reached all the way to the bottom (it always just slightly unsettled the intensely cleanly Perry that her partner could kiss her toes without batting an eye. It was one of the many harmless ways LaF enjoyed teasing her) and worked their way back up to the juncture between her legs they removed her panties.

 

LaF did not shave down there, but her impeccable hygiene meant she still cleaned and trimmed to perfection. She did everything to perfection, one of the many traits that would frustrate most other lovers. LaF just took it at face value: They spent an inordinate amount of time neglecting human contact or learning basic interaction skills in favor of dissections. She spent at least an hour and a half every morning ensuring every speck of both herself and the room was clean before seemingly knowing how to solve everyone's problems. Everyone has their own weird hangups.

 

LaF began exploring familiar terrain anew with their tongue. It smelled faintly of rosewater, another perk of their girlfriend's rituals. It was the same every time, but it never seemed to get old with her. LaF sometimes wondered if they could know how other people felt, is lovemaking the same for everyone? It was an inevitable curiosity for their scientific mind. With Perry they felt a connection, not just the cliché emotional closeness, but the feeling that they were reallyneeded. That they are fulfilling a need for someone as important as eating or sleeping. It's not that Perry was helpless any more than LaF is. However, the kind of emotional stability LaFontaine provided felt like something necessary. It was addictive even, in a kind of way that meant they knew casual sex could never fill.

 

They weren't naïve enough to believe, at least if they viewed it in a detached way, that they were ruined for all other relationships, but they certainly couldn't see a short fling filling the need this filled.

 

Perry arched her back in the same way every time. LaF used the opportunity to slip their hands under her back and used the leverage to pull her in and taste of her even more deeply. The redheaded woman tried to stay composed even during lovemaking and only made adorable sort of squeaking sounds resultant from holding in her moans.

 

LaF kept up their delightfully, agonizingly slow pace. Perry felt her self reaching her peak only to be teasingly let down, then up again once more. It was like riding a stormy sea of pleasure.

 

Eventually though, the pleasure had to reach its end. LaF decided that it was time to finish and drove Perry to her limit one last time. They watched in affectionate amusement as she snatched ahold of the blanket and bit down to hold in her scream. The scientist loved feeling the-not-so-subtle shaking of their partner's body and the even more lovable than before sounds that she made.

 

When it was all over she collapsed on the bed and LaF climbed up after to curl up beside her. They rested there for a little while.

 

"Oh!" Perry's eyes shot open after few more minutes of blissful calm. "I almost forgot about you."

 

She began to brush herself off with her hands and looked very apologetic as she shifted down into position before LaF stopped her.

 

"Don't worry about it, at least not for now. We haven't had dinner yet, plus I have to work on that physics paper. Maybe after bedtime." They reassured her.

 

Perry just smiled a planted a kiss on her cheek.

 

"Whatever you want dear."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed a disturbing trend in some parts of the fandom.
> 
> Practically everyone like LaFerry. However, not only don't people write smut for them (I get that; they're side characters), a number seemed actively squicked out by it.
> 
> And I think I know why: They see them as like parental figures, or the cool aunt. The cool relatives, but like relatives nonetheless. Watching LaF and Perry getting it on would be like watching your parents make out.
> 
> But as a young, (very) attractive couple from an awesome show, I felt the need to give them smut.
> 
> Sadly, this really came out less sexy, more of a character study.
> 
> Still, I like the result.
> 
> P.S. I still had to make a joke about the perception of them being like an old married couple though with the idea Perry has actually scheduled a day of the week for having sex.
> 
> Also, I wonder if Kaitlyn would find this weird. They're so friendly on social media I feel almost like someone could ask. But that itself would be weird. Conundrums.


End file.
